Hell
by I' shou'L'd be 'OVE'r 'YOU
Summary: third part of the heaven series


We've been to Heaven.

We've been to Earth.

But everything has its price.

That price leaves us in Hell.

"Do you have to go back?" Demyx asks sadly.

"Yes, we are only allotted a certain amount of time here on Earth. We can hold our Glamour for centuries but it can weaken over time."

We are standing in the backyard. Axel and I are back in our angel forms. Demyx and Zexion are giving us pouty faces.

"You'll visit again?" Zexion asks, wiping a tear from his cheek.

I step in front of him and kiss his forehead, "We will return. I promise you that."

"We must go now." Axel mutters.

I nod and hug Zexion and Demyx. Axel hugs them after me. He steps back and takes my hand.

"Picture yourself in the clouds again." Axel whispers, "We'll be home soon."

I can feel the air rushing by. I open my eyes minutes later. The clouds billow at my feet. Axel is standing next to me. We walk back to our house. We go check to the looking glass just to check on Demyx and Zexion again. There is a knock on the front door. Axel and I answer it together.

"Axel and Rienna Lunara, you presence is requested in the council chamber."

I was told of the council only once before. They were a group of angels, all-powerful angels. They made the rules for us.

Axel takes my hand and we follow the messenger angels back to the council. We go into the chamber. Someone calls out to us to stand in the center of the room. I can't see faces although the room is light.

"Axel and Rienna Lunara, you have committed what we consider a crime here. You have descended to Earth without proper permission."

My body stiffens but Axel remains calm next to me.

"Would you like to say anything?"

"She needed to see them. She needed to make them better."

"We gave you a looking glass."

"Yes, and she used it but it wasn't enough. They needed to hear her."

"So this was all for her?"

It takes me a second to realize that only one person is speaking but the others are repeating the questions in whispers.

"Yes, I saw how just seeing them through the looking glass hurt her. I showed her how to take a Glamour."

"Rienna, did you know that what you did was illegal?"

The words catch in my throat so I just shake my head. I can feel the tears stinging in my eyes.

"I apologize for that. I also apologize for the fact that we do not make exceptions and we do not offer second chances. Therefore, you both are to fall. You will fall past Earth this time."

Axel gasps and grabs me.

"Close your eyes!" he yells as the air rushes past us.

I tighten my hold on him and squeeze my eyes shut. It begins to heat up around us. Then the air stops rushing. I open my eyes. Everything is red and black. There is rock everywhere. I step away from Axel and he pulls me back as two creatures approach us.

"Welcome to Hell." They say together.

One of the grabs me and the other grabs Axel. He starts to fight them off and reach for me but I can't reach him.

"Axel!" I scream.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

I keep screaming out for him. I manage to get one of my hands free. He grabs my hand and tries to pull me away from the creature restraining me. My hand slips from his and we are pulled apart. I don't stop screaming out for him. His hands are still reaching out to me. I'm thrown into a room. I can still hear my name echoing outside. The door slams shut and run over to it. I start banging on it. The tears that were only stinging my eyes are now running now. I fight to catch a glimpse of Axel as he's dragged away.

My fists beat against the door as I continue to scream out for him. His voice fades until it's completely gone. I stop hitting the door and sink to the floor.

"Axel…" I whisper into the darkness.

I crawl into a corner away from the door and curl into a ball. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. I want to feel Axel's body next to mine. I close my eyes and fight back the tears.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A light crosses my face followed by a shadow. I'm pulled from the floor and pushed out of the room. I hit something hard outside the room. My eyes adjust to the new light and I realize it's the ground.

"Leave her alone!" a voice yells.

"Axel…" I mutter.

I can hear struggling. I try to pull myself off the ground but I fall again. Someone gasps.

"She's already weak enough! Leave her alone!" the voice calls again, tear plaguing it.

"Axel…"

Tears begin to sting my eyes again. I wait for them to spill over. My vision is blurred. I catch a glimpse of the person fighting for me. I try to pull myself up again and manage to sit up. I'm pushed back to the ground.

"Get away from her!" the voice screams.

The tears in the voice seem to kick start my body. I sit up again and slowly get to my feet. I look around me and find the voice. I try to run to it but I'm pulled back. Hands reach out to me ripping at my clothes. I try to make my way to the voice but I can't seem to find it again. My tears begin to spill over as my clothes are ripped from my body piece by piece.

"Axel!" I scream.

"Rienna, you have to find my voice. Baby, please, you have to find my voice."

I fight the hands away and search for the location of his voice. He is still calling my name so I run in that direction. I finally reach him after being pulled back constantly. His arms wrap around me. His chest is bare. He pulls his shirt over my head and helps me put my arms through. I hold onto him and cry against his body. Whispers surround us and he holds me tighter to his body.

"She's ours." The voices whisper again and again.

"Get away from us. She's mine. I won't let you take her."

"Give us the angel." One voice pronounces itself over the others.

"Axel, what do they want from me?" I sob.

"You killed yourself and still went to heaven. You're pure, baby. They want your soul… your body."

I let out a broken cry as I'm ripped away from Axel arms. His hands still hold mine. He's screaming my name as he tries to pull me back to him. My breathing speeds up and I fight against the hands. I'm not strong enough. I'm thrown to the ground again. Unkind hands move over my body, touching me in ways that only Axel had before. He was gentle; these hands were not. They scraped at my body, cutting my flesh. I cry out in pain.

I'm still on the ground bleeding out. The hands are gone. I hear satisfied breathing. They were licking their hands, tasting my blood. The sounds stop leaving nothing more than whispers. Those fade away next. I can barely hear Axel calling out to me as he's dragged away. I'm lifted and carried away. I hit ground. I'm can't feel the pain under the burning of my wounds. My eyes close and everything goes black.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The door to my room opens again and someone pulls me of the ground. They hold me tightly but not in an angry way. They hold me gently.

"Baby, I need you to open your eyes. I need you to get on your feet. We're getting out of here."

The pain in my body is too much but I try to do as he asked. My eyes slowly open and my hand drifts to his face. He pulls me to my feet and I lean on him for support.

"Come on. We have to get out of here."

"How?"

"I don't know but we'll get out."

He starts moving and I run with him; he supports most of my weight. They start to chase us and he picks me up. He starts to run with me. We stop and I can feel his body tense.

"Baby, picture yourself with Demyx and Zexion. See yourself with them."

I try my best. I see Demyx first, his blue eyes shining. I see Zexion next his hair falling over his face as he reads his favorite book.

Then the air starts to rush past us. The heat fades.

"Zexion! You have to help her!" Axel yells.

Then I feel familiar hands against my body.

"Axel, she's lost a lot of blood. Take her to her room. I'll be in soon."

"Please hurry."

I'm carried away and I feel the softness of a bed beneath me seconds later. I can't see clearly but I can see enough to know that I'm safe. I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I wake up what seems like days later. I have a needle in my arm. Axel is sitting next to me on the bed.

"Axel…" I mutter.

"We're okay now, baby. We're safe."

"I don't want to go back."

"You won't. I promise you won't go back there."

"Where will we go?"

"We're staying here. I'm going back to heaven to see the council. I want to explain to them what happened and beg them to let us stay on earth."

I hum in response. Zexion comes into the room. He checks my wounds and then takes the needle from my arm. I curl up next to Axel and go back to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They're back on Earth. I want everyone to know that I cried writing the torture scene. Axel didn't have to be there. The demons didn't need him. They wanted him to watch what they did to her. It killed me write what was happening to her. It killed me to write him yelling out to her. I wanted her to reach him but her being pulled away was a last minute thought. Trying to decide whether or not to write a fourth part. HEAVEN ON EARTH might be coming soon.


End file.
